1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light source apparatus and a projection type display apparatus including a light source apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, for a light source apparatus for a projection type display apparatus, a light source apparatus using a high-pressure mercury-vapor lamp is mainstream, but in recent years, light source apparatuses using semiconductor light sources such as light-emitting diodes and laser diodes have been developed. However, the semiconductor light sources are known to decrease their light emission efficiency and shorten their light source life as their temperature increases. Hence, methods for cooling semiconductor light sources have been proposed.
For example, a laser diode in a CAN package has a power supply terminal provided on a back surface of a laser emitting portion. In such a laser diode a larger contact area for conducting heat can be taken on the back surface side more than the laser exiting portion side. Therefore, a scheme for taking heat away from the back surface side is often adopted. JP 2011-134668 A discloses a structure in which an elastic member is pressed by a pressing member to press a semiconductor light source on a surface of a holding member, thereby cooling the semiconductor light source.
Meanwhile, the heating value has also increased with the increase in the power of semiconductor light sources in recent years, and thus, there is a tendency for the temperature of the semiconductor light sources to further increase. Hence, to improve heat radiation efficiency and extend light source life, higher cooling performance is demanded for a light source apparatus.
The present disclosure provides a light source apparatus capable of efficiently cooling a semiconductor light source and suppressing an increase in the temperature of the semiconductor light source.